kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamedeus
is the thirteenth and final boss Bugster of Kamen Rider Chronicle. As per the rules of the game, the Ride-Player who has defeated and claimed the Gashatrophies of the thirteen Bugster bosses will be able to challenge Gamedeus as the final boss of the game. Character History Foreshadowing While acting as navigator for a group of human Ride-Players, Poppy revealed the existence of the game's final boss, describing it as the final challenge to be faced by the Ride-Player who manages to defeat the twelve familiar Bugsters and claim their Gashatrophies. Entrusted to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle by Emu, Nico Saiba realized that she would have to defeat Parado before facing the final boss, encouraging Taiga Hanaya to accompany her in confronting him. According to Kuroto Dan, Gamedeus is the ultimate Bugster, transcending the power of any and all games. The only way to defeat Gamedeus is to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Cronus. As theorized by Parado, since Cronus is the only one who can stop Gamedeus, Gamedeus would also have the power to stop Cronus as well, though Kuroto himself had assumed that Cronus could not be defeated via conventional means. With that in mind, Parado and Graphite went into the game world of Kamen Rider Chronicle to collect Gamedeus' virus data from the silver-colored Bugster Union form of Gamedeus. In an attempt to replicate the virus data, Graphite injected the virus into himself, but the power proved too much for him to handle. As Parado and Graphite faced Cronus yet again, Graphite transmitted the virus into Cronus' Buggle Driver II, which rendered the Pause ability useless. However, Lazer Turbo made his appearance and neutralized the virus within the driver. Graphite grew visibly ill as the Gamedeus virus multiplied within his body. He accepted his pain, however, as the price it would take to defeat Cronus and take back Kamen Rider Chronicle. Indeed, Graphite was able to use the Gamedeus virus to successfully block Cronus' ability to pause in their next engagement, however, Cronus retained the advantage by seizing control of all Energy Items. When Cronus' Reset erased Hyper Muteki, Graphite, whose condition did not comprove due to time rewinding, was left as the only obstacle to him. Seeking to prevent the advent of Gamedeus, Cronus initiated Pause before Graphite could finished in battle only for Graphite to turn on Cronus in defense of the Kamen Riders, branding Cronus' move a dishonorable interruption. The resulting Restart led to Graphite being finished by Ride-Player Nico, granting her the last remaining Gashatrophy, Drago Knight Hunter Z. Seeing the assembly of Gashatrophies bringing forth Gamedeus, Cronus attempted to initiate Reset only to be thwarted by the new Energy Item Save developed by Kuroto Dan. With that, Gamedeus finally made his appearance. Once released, Gamedeus proceeded to unleash his disease all over the population. Fortunately, Lazer Turbo and Genm were able to create a vaccine for Gamedeus's virus, which was successful, only for Cronus to barge in, destroy Gamedeus' body, and inject his data right into his systems. Possesions G-Masamune.jpg|G-Masamune Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . His viruses are unique, since they're white colored instead of orange, and they can even infect other Bugsters. These viruses can cause extreme pain and white flames on most Bugsters who contain this virus. They can also suppress certain abilities of Kamen Rider Cronus such as the Pause function when infected into Cronus' Buggle Driver II. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Pause Immunity: Any Bugster infected with this virus is immune to Cronus' Pause ability, similar to Hyper Muteki. ;Weaknesses: :;Level 0 Gashats: Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have certain abilities restricted. In Gamedeus' case, its cultivation is suppressed by erasing its virus. Even if the virus is in any Gashacon Bugvisors, it can still be erased by touching the visor. However, this is only true for a small amount of its sample, as even Level 0 Riders were unable to disable the infectivity of a larger amount of the virus. :;Bugster's Natural Resistance: Although the Gamedeus Virus can infect even other Bugsters, their natural physiology allows them to gradually develop a resistance, and even an immunity, to its infection. This immunity was, in turn, used to create the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat, which acts like a vaccine to the ultimate Game Disease. - Union= ;Powers and Abilities: :Virus Cultivation: '''In its Bugster Union form, Bugster Viruses containing Gamedeus' data is generated on its body. '''Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34 - Monster= . :::; : By channeling to Guren Graphite's power, he can perform a stronger version of Guren Graphite's signature move. Gamedeus Kaiden.jpg|Kaiden Gamedeus Aranbura.jpg|Aranbura Gamedeus Graphite.jpg|Graphite ;Weaknesses: :;Kamen Rider Cronus: As the symbol that was designated to go against Gamedeus. Cronus is one of the few riders who logically can defeat Gamedeus. ::;Pause: The key ability exclusively for Cronus to defeat Gamedeus. It can stop the flow of time around Cronus. It is also used to prevent any defeated Bugsters from being revived. :;Doctor Mighty XX Gashat: This Gashat is specifically designed to neutralize Gamedeus's powers, as it acts like a vaccine against Gamedeus virus. It didn't only cure all infected patients of the virus, but also weakened Gamedeus significantly. ; Equipments: :*Deus Rusher :*Deus Rampart Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 41 - Super= Super Gamedeus Appearances:: Ex-Aid Episode 43 }} - Gamedeus Machina= - Super= Super Gamedeus Machina Appearances: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending }} }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gamedeus is voiced by . His suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Snipe. As G-Masamune, he is portrayed by . Etymology *Gamedeus comes from the words Game and Deus, Deus is a Latin word which means God. So a literal translation of Gamedeus's name would be "Game God". Notes *Gamedeus' ability to channel the power of other Bugsters mirrors that of the Phantom Ogre. **All of the Bugsters he is seen to channel (Kaiden, Aranbura, Guren Graphite) are colored red, the dominant color of his Johnny Maxima incarnation. *Being designed as a final boss, Gamedeus' design and color schemes are mostly based on Bat Fangire and Over Lord Inves Lord Baron, with a similar design bases as Megahex's first form. *Gamedeus' giant form and his battle with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer resembles the final boss battles in most 3D Sonic the Hedgehog games, with Super Sonic against a gigantic, god-like entity who's threatening the world. **Uniquely, his giant form is the same shape as his Bugster Union form, albeit on a larger scale. *Like Para-DX Level 99 and similar to Daguva and Ultimate Kuuga, Gamedeus has some similar traits to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. The two have similar looking faces, having a central spike coming from his head that's pointing upwards in a way that resembles the top of the star, along with the ring-like part of his head somewhat resembling some of the other parts of the same star. As well as having golden parts reminiscent of Muteki Gamer's hair and colors. **Gamedeus' sword, the Deus Rusher, also bears some resemblance to the Gashacon Keyslasher, furthering his resemblance to Muteki Ex-Aid. *Graphite's (and later Masamune's) faces having veins while having Gamedeus's virus inside their system is similar to Samus's Phazon corruption levels in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. With Masamune losing his humanity by a self-inflicted Game Over and subsequently discarding his humanity brings to mind Terminal Corruption if she stays in Hypermode for too long. *Gamedeus is designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. Appearances **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bird Monsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Dragon Monsters